


Marzipan Chocolate

by Franxxlada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! Makoto Naegi, Byakuya is one kinky motherfucker, Chocolate, Dirty Talk, Gags, Grinding, I felt so sinful writing this, I'm so sorry papa, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Marzipan chocolate, NSFW, Smut, Swearing, Top!Byakuya Togami, handjobs, so is makoto, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/pseuds/Franxxlada
Summary: A lovely evening settles with Makoto paying a visit to the heir enjoying some Marzipan chocolate whilst reading a book. Curious about the flavour, Makoto asks about it, and Byakuya gives it to him. He gives it to him hard.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 225





	Marzipan Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaaaa here's some dirty smut for you dirty people, I didn't even know I had the capability to write such a fanfic, enjoy my friends! I love you all :D

It was a quiet and rather peaceful evening, the students did not have much to do at the time so they took advantage of this free time to wreak some havoc around the school. Makoto walked past the students fighting, Asahina indulging in a plate of donuts whilst Sakura cautiously watches so that her best friend does not choke on the delightful pastry, Taka and Mondo with their usual “bro time” and Chihiro tucked away in a school computer, his fingers worked diligently across the keyboard. 

The brunette found himself wandering to the library, the most quiet and sophisticated of places to settle your hard working brain in a book. He opened the door to find it unsurprisingly empty, apart from one particular blond haired boy. 

Sitting on a chair near a desk, a red, velvet covered box sitting near him alongside a cup of warm, silky smooth coffee that smelt of divinity, was Byakuya Togami, nose in a book. Probably a classic, which isn’t a huge surprise coming from someone as elegant and knowledgeable as he is. Makoto carefully walked his way around to a random bookshelf to not disturb the heir, but he was caught quite quickly.

“ Naegi.. Don’t try to hide from me, I can sense a commoner’s presence a mile away.” He spoke, not looking up from his book. It almost felt, intimidating that he didn’t have to look up from anything to sense someone’s presence, like a tiger awaiting his prey. 

“ Sorry.. I was just.. Finding a book to read!” He said, the lamest excuse in the book. Togami rolled his eyes and slid one of his hands to the back of the book to hold it, his other hand swaying towards the smaller, ahoge-haired boy, making him jump slightly. 

“ Come here, Naegi.” He spoke, his voice deep and smooth, his fingers made a ‘come here’ gesture, curling and uncurling. Makoto found himself weak in the knees, heart beating rather rapidly and cheeks gone as red as the box next to the heir. 

Makoto took a few steps cautiously towards Togami, thoughts running through his head along the lines of , “ What did I do to anger him this time?” or, “I’m 99% sure he is going to kill me, thank you Jesus for giving me a good life.” 

As soon as he was in front of the heir, he found himself staring at his long, elegant legs, one crossed over another as if he were a king awaiting a request from his fellow plebeians. Makoto’s eyes met with cold, dark blue ones behind the sheen glass of eyeglasses. He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth. 

“ Y-yes Togami? What do you need?” He stuttered, lips trembling as much as his fingers were on his sides. Togami let out a small chuckle and put the book down by his desk. 

“ Why did you really come here? And don’t give me an unsatisfactory excuse. I can see right through your facade of lies, Naegi.” He spoke, a certain feeling of dread dripped down Makoto’s neck. He averted his eyes from the heir in front of him to try and not spike his anxiety even more.

“ I told you. I c-came to read” He chuckled, tugging on the sleeve of his blazer jacket to try and calm himself down, he didn’t know why he was feeling such anxiety near Togami. I mean, he’s another student like him, right? He was just another beautiful, dominating, captivating student… 

Hold on, what was that last point?

“ Alright then. I put my utmost of trust to believe that statement.” Togami replied, bringing Makoto back to earth from his rather.. Interesting daydreams, daydreams that would make Makoto question his whole life

Makoto saw the heir reach into the velvet box and pull out a dark chocolate piece, his fingers placed it on his tongue and he bit down. 

“ Ooooh chocolate!! Can I have a taste??” Makoto exclaimed excitedly, like a small child that walked into the biggest candy store imaginable. His eyes were filled with happiness and excitement, and Togami couldn’t help but blush at the adorable boy. 

“ I don’t think your poor palette would be able to stomach this type of chocolate. It’s marzipan flavoured.” Togami replied, swallowing the sweet goodness in his mouth afterwards. He raised an eyebrow at Makoto, who looked a bit puzzled from the statement. 

“ W-what’s marzipan? I’ve never heard of it before.” Makoto replied, a finger on his chin and his head tilted slightly. Togami let out a laugh, shaking his head slightly and looking to the box. 

“ I knew you wouldn’t understand it, your palette is too limited to enjoy the richness of marzipan, weaved in with the bitter taste of dark chocolate. Marzipan is a confection consisting primarily of sugar or honey and almond meal, sometimes augmented with almond oil or extract. To dumb it down for your brain to understand, it’s simply almond paste.” Togami explained to the puzzled boy in front of him.

“ Oooh that sounds yummy!!” Makoto said with a wide smile and clasped his hands together. He was so eager to explore the tastes of Togami when it came to sweets and desserts. He didn’t know much about the heir, only that he was arrogant at times and he has the rule of “ Speak when spoken to.” It annoyed Makoto, but he had to follow it or face some dire consequences of harsh words like daggers, piercing his heart. He reached over to the box to swipe a chocolate, but was met with a harsh slap on his wrist from the heir. “ Ah ah ah! Who gave you permission to touch?” Togami asked sternly, raising an eyebrow. Makoto flinched his hand back and rubbed it gently to soothe it. He saw red finger marks appear on his wrist, becoming angry with its burning sensation, much like the boy in front of him.

“ Hey! That really hurt, you know? Sharing is caring!” Makoto exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowed as he held his small wrist. He was much smaller and weaker compared to Togami, famous for his long legs that can lure any woman, or man, into his hands and have them melt to his touch.

Makoto wanted that touch, he wanted to feel the flames of Togami’s passion lick at him, he wanted to feel Togami control him. He wanted the heir’s fingers around his throat, his other hand freely exploring the smaller boy’s fragile body that he succumbed to the heir. He wanted something passionate, something erotic, something dirty. He shook his head and tried to calm down his pounding heart. 

“ Oh please Naegi, we’re not in kindergarten anymore. If you want some, come get some from me first.” Togami spoke, his voice was intoxicating to Makoto, it made him think certain thoughts, it made him heat up in places he never thought would get excited. He saw the dark, delicate piece of chocolate resting in Togami’s thumb and forefinger. He watched as the heir uncrossed his long legs slowly and slightly spreading them open. 

“ U-uhhh.. I uhhh.” Makoto was at a loss for words, he didn’t quite process what was unfolding in front of him as it was going way too fast but at the same time, it felt like an eternity. He saw as Togami used his other hand to gently pat his left thigh, offering the small boy to sit on his lap. 

“ T-Togami.. I-I umm.. I don’t think..” 

“ Oh Naegi, didn’t your mother teach you that it’s impolite to decline an offer. I simply offered you some marzipan chocolate, and you rejected me.” Togami scoffed, a strand of his blond hair fell to forehead. Makoto swallowed and walked closer, hesitating, he straddled Togami’s left thigh. 

His face was dangerously close to the heir’s, he could smell the richness of chocolate off of his lips. Makoto shifted his body so that he sat up straight, his face was now a bit further away from Togami’s. His face showed a clear expression of nervousness and embarrassment, but Togami could read that in his eyes, he was aroused. He watched as Makoto exhaled slowly, his ahoge shivered along with his small body. He loved the sight of submission, he knew that Makoto was an easy target to get, he knew how easily flustered the boy can get with even the slightest innuendo. 

“ Good boy.” He smirked, twisting the chocolate piece in between his fingers. He felt it began to melt under his touch, perfect. 

“ C-Can I have the chocolate, please?” Makoto stammered, his thighs shaking. He was afraid of the unknown, afraid of how Togami was going to tease him further. 

“ Of course you can. Open your mouth, Naegi.” He commanded, his eyes darkened and filled with superiority. Makoto hesitantly opened his mouth, his breath shaky and uneven. Togami placed the decadent chocolate on Makoto’s tongue, his fingers traced over his lips slowly. 

Makoto bit down and chewed on the sweet, the rich taste of marzipan oozed onto his tongue. He let out a content sigh and smiled, swallowing the rich goodness, letting its indulgent flavour run down his throat. 

“ Mmmm, it’s delicious Togami..” He sighed, opening his eyes and locking his gaze with the heir. He felt the anxiety wash away and get replaced with a new feeling. He felt his pants tighten and he began to panic again, it was the wrong time and place to feel aroused now. 

“ I’m glad you like it. But we have a problem. My fingers are messy with chocolate, and I can’t wipe it away on my clothes. These garments are expensive!” He exclaimed, Makoto knew exactly what Togami was hinting at. His cheeks were dusted with red, but a new form of red. It wasn’t a sign of embarrassment, but rather a sign of neediness for Togami to take over his body.

Makoto took the heir’s hand where his fingers were sticky with chocolate, and guided it to his lips. He opened his mouth and allowed Togami to slide his forefinger in. Makoto closed his lips around it and sucked gently, without breaking his gaze. Togami bit his lip slightly and traced circles around Makoto’s tongue, feeling the warmth of it and the stickiness of his spit. 

He slid his forefinger in and out of his mouth, watching as Makoto let out a small mewl and sucked on his finger. He took his finger out and slid his thumb into the boy’s mouth, smiling and letting out a dark chuckle. 

“ I never knew you had this side, Naegi. What a naughty, little boy you are.” Togami whispered in Makoto’s ear, biting at his earlobe and drinking in the lewd noises coming out of Makoto’s mouth. After a bit, he slid his thumb out and traced it over Makoto’s lips, watching as he drooled and sighed. 

“ Mmmm T-Togami.. I… Nnngh..” Makoto shifted his hips a little bit, rocking them forwards and backwards a little bit. Togami smiled and bounced his leg a little bit, giving Makoto the friction that he craved and drooled over. Makoto let out a loud squeak, feeling the bouncing of Togami’s thigh against his groin. It was addictive, he wanted more. He began to rock his hips a bit more, feeling a bit overly confident and riding his thigh. His pants were now painfully tight, he just wanted to rip them off right then and there.

“ Hmm? What is it Makoto? Use your words.” Togami purred, bouncing his leg quicker. He watched the boy as his body bounced on his leg, his thighs were warm. 

“ MmmMMM!!! P-Pants…” Makoto muttered out, biting his lip and throwing his head back. He has had enough and grabbed the heir’s blazer, pulling him in for a kiss. His lips moved against the heir’s with hunger, tongue grazing against Togami’s lips. The heir moved his hands to caress Makoto’s jaw, kissing back and swirling his tongue around the smaller boy’s. 

Makoto let out small moans and sighs against Togami’s lips, before he felt pressure on his jaw and found Togami gripping it harshly. He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues and lips. Togami licked his lips eagerly, tasting the submissive boy’s stickiness against his lips. He stared down at Makoto, his tongue out and eyes half lidded, panting heavily and looking up at the heir with want. 

“ Lovely little slut.” Togami cursed, the tainted word slipping out of the heir’s lips only made Makoto even more flustered. He found out that he loved to be degraded by Togami, especially in a situation like this. He let out a whine and shifted his hips. 

“ M-more.. More!” He moaned, his blazer was flung off and hoodie was ripped down his arms. Togami lunged his head to Makoto’s neck and bit down, sucking and licking at the skin in between his teeth. Makoto moaned out loud and guided his hands to undo Togami’s crosstie and buttons, exposing his creamy, pale skin. Togami pulled away from his neck, rubbing his thumb against the bruise that was starting to turn purple. 

“ Now the whole student body will know that you belong to me..” He smirked and took off his blazer, tossing it aside. He reached down for Makoto’s pants and unbuttoned them, unzipping the fly and tugging them down to his knees. Makoto let out a long sigh of relief, now that his hard-on is free from the painful pressure of his pants. 

“ Take off my belt, Makoto.” Togami commanded, narrowing his eyes at Makoto. He immediately obeyed, reaching for the buckle of his belt and undid it with shaky hands. He slid the belt out of the hoops and placed it on the desk. Togami nodded in approval and unbuttoned his slacks, pulling them down to the middle of his thighs. Makoto stared with lust in his eyes, drool dripping slightly down his chin. Togami took the leather belt and swung it over his shoulder, grabbing Makoto by the waist and turning him around so that his back pressed against his chest. 

“T-Togami.. D-don’t tease me.. I-I” Makoto squeaked, chest rising and falling quickly as he felt the heir’s hands travel down his waist to his abdomen, his fingers tugging at the waistband of his boxers. His body felt like it was going to explode any minute now, he hungered for Togami’s touch. His hands weren’t enough, his mouth wasn’t enough, his tongue wasn’t enough.

“ What, you what Makoto?” Togami whispered, his hand fully shoved down the front of Makoto’s boxers, his thumb gently rubbing the tip of Makoto’s dick, gently swiping over the slit that drooled as much as the lucky student did. Makoto jerked his hips and shivered at the delicate touch, pre-cum was growing thick and he let out soft mewls. He felt something cold press against his lips and looked down to see another chocolate, which he happily took in his mouth. This was followed by Togami’s pre-cum soaked thumb gently swiping over Makoto’s lips, forcing him to taste himself and whine at the filthiness of it all, he loved it. 

“ Good boy, Naegi..” Togami sighed, pulling the boy’s boxers down and letting his leaking dick spring free. He smirked and took hold of it, stroking it up and down slowly as Makoto moaned out loud. He finished the chocolate and felt something hard against his whole mouth.

Togami pulled his belt against Makoto’s mouth, making sure to not suffocate the boy. The mere kinky sight of such a small, submissive little boy, panting heavily and biting on such an expensive belt got Togami's heart racing. 

“ Bite.” He growled, watching as Makoto took the leather in between his teeth. He let out a shaky sigh as he licked his own hand and prepped himself, pushing into Makoto slowly. He allowed the smaller boy to take him in, whining through the cold leather and arching his back. Togami indulged in the warmth of Makoto’s body, the tightness, he was so small and vulnerable, and the heir was about to taint him with sinful actions. 

“ F-fuck.. B-Byakuya..” He heard the boy sigh, listening to his sweet little mouth curse through his expensive leather belt was enough to make him thrust upwards into the boy roughly, listening to him succumb to the heir. Togami gripped Makoto’s wrists behind his back with his free hand, picking up the pace and thrusting harder. He watched as Makoto bounced on his dick, letting out high moans and whines and slightly gagging from his belt. 

“ Mmmmmm harder.. H-harde- aaah..” He moaned, rolling his hips in a way that got Togami growling and grunting, thrusting into Makoto’s tight little hole harder and faster. He started to pant heavily into the boy’s neck, kissing and biting into the skin as his hips did all they could to completely ruin Makoto Naegi, taking away all innocence left in his body and fucking sin into him, making him his little fucktoy. 

Makoto bit down on the leather harder, feeling Togami hit that spot that made him see stars for a second, emitting a loud moan from him. “ R-RIGHT THERE!! Mmmmm right t-there Byakuya!!” He panted and giggled a little bit, he was high off of the extreme arousal he felt, his dick was leaking and painfully hard, throbbing, begging for release. He prayed that Togami would bless him with letting him cum. He felt his stomach was getting warm, he knew that was the signal. 

“ B-Byakuya, I’m getting c-close..” He moaned, inhaling and exhaling heavily, letting the heir ruin his body as he bounced up and down, he was in ecstasy, stars clouding his vision. He let out a scream as he came all over his lap, some of it landing on his face surprisingly. Togami grunted in Makoto’s ear like an animal, before thrusting one last time and shooting his load inside the boy. 

“ Fuck… fuck.. oh my god..” The heir panted as he took the belt out of Makoto’s mouth, his body leaning back into the chair as he tried to catch his breath and watch the boy ride down his orgasm. Togami gripped Makoto’s hips and turned him around to face him, a smirk on his face as he took the last chocolate and placed it between his teeth, leaning in and letting the small boy take it with his own mouth. He planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth and exhaled. 

“Mmm, I love Marzipan chocolate ,Togami” Makoto exhaled, indulging in its rich flavour. Togami leaned in and whispered with darkness dripping in his voice.

“ Next time you eat Marzipan chocolate, remember me fucking your tight little hole, Naegi. Your body is now claimed by me, understand?” Makoto moaned and nodded, pulling his pants up. He winced a little bit when he walked, the heir smiling at the little boy dressing up and walking out to continue his day.

Hina was walking towards the library when she saw Makoto walk out, hair in an even bigger mess than usual, his cheeks red and a barely hidden hickey on his neck, the bruise surrounded by bite marks.

“ Jeez Makoto, are you okay?” The swimmer asked, gently gripping his shoulder. She smelled chocolate and smiled, “ Ooooh!! What’s that smell? It smells like chocolate, but not at the same time.”  
Makoto let out a giggle, smiling as he swallowed the chocolate once more, remembering the lewd moments that occurred in the library.

“ Marzipan chocolate.” He said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOO BOY THIS WAS A STEAMY ONE! It got my heart racing! Hope you enjoyed that bit of self indulgence ( Much like Makoto did ahahaaa) Make sure to leave some feedback and have a nice day/night! ^^
> 
> Fun fact: Marzipan is one of my favourite chocolates, I always used to eat it when I got the chance to buy it. Now I can't look at it without breaking into a sweat lmao- 
> 
> one of my friends even came up with a nickname for me after she read this: Marzifran! ^^


End file.
